


💗Home for the holidays 💗

by ZombieHeadCrab52



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Christmas, Gay, Headcanon, Husbands, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHeadCrab52/pseuds/ZombieHeadCrab52
Summary: Every December Elias specifically decides to marry Peter for the perks.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	💗Home for the holidays 💗

It wasn't even a surprise to Peter when the soft coo came calling for him from Elias. 

Like an annual "treat" it was as predictable as the setting sun, regardless the man he so hated yet adored very much stood before him in the doorway of his study, his body silhouetting the frame in his pink silk robe and the smell of some fancy cologne wafting in. 

It was time for another marriage, he knew that well enough. 

From the large book he had been reading in this quiet space, Peter shifted his expectant gaze over a pair of small glasses upon the figure beckoning to him.  
He always found the most inopportune times to pull these tricks, the corners of his scruffy white moustache lifting with a soft reflexive snort as he took in the sight.  
Even so it was hard to resist this weasel of a man. 

"What's all this for, Elias..?" 

A question he already knew the answer to but every year decides to humor the greying man in mock bashfulness, placing his book down on the small table beside his chair along with his glasses. 

"I've been thinking, dear Peter…" 

Here we go again with this 'dear Peter' nonsense.  
He wanted something.  
Elias now made his way into the room with an elegant sway until reaching his target, only confirming Peter's suspicions as he gently caressed his hands across his chest and playing teasingly at the collar of the sweater with a little pouting of the lips 

"These months apart, I miss having our times together as husbands… Maybe…  
Maybe I'm lonely too, ironically enough.." 

Peter could only watch in an almost amused smile as the man proceeded to take his place onto his lap, aided now by wrapping his own arms around the other's waist and finding those fingers running through his snowy hair.  
It was a pleasant show, he gave him credit for that as he remained quiet through the proposal.  
His acting was always so extra and flamboyant when he wanted something and it was only a matter of time before this big production of his. Always this time of year.  
Closing his eyes as he let the other place soft slow intentional kisses along his jaw and ear..

He held him just a little tighter now. 

"What do you say, Peter dear…  
Will you take me as your wedded husband?" 

"You know very well I have to say yes after all of this, right Elias…?" 

One tender embrace met with another as the two share a kiss.. Then another ..  
Eventually leading to a more passionate touch and a night of heavy breathing from both parties.

Just like clockwork.  
Each of their falling outs and make ups throughout the year just happen to be when one can't stand the other or over some slight disagreement, but Elias always knew how to play the cards right around holidays to get his way.  
The old man was very aware of this strategy but nevertheless fell right into this flirtatious snare, almost willingly. He wanted to spoil this pretentious brat of a man so it wasn't hard for him to agree to yet another marriage, maybe this time he would be able to call him husband longer than a month… 

Maybe.

Wistful thinking always being a downfall of his as he shook the idea from his mind, returning once more to the present time with his lover on his lap and those familiar lips gracing his own with an air of lust. He just wanted to enjoy this time together while it lasted.


End file.
